Serenata de la guitarra::
by Underword
Summary: Durante aquella noche en el concierto, Apollo nunca estuvo mirando a Juniper. Sus ojos siempre estuvieron enfocados en una sola persona, pero no era ella. Sino en el dulce y armonioso rasgueo de las cuerdas de guitarra que entonaban aquella canción que escuchó por primera vez y lo cautivó. Sí, esa persona era él. K x A, J x A


**··::··Serenata de la guitarra··::··**

 **By Underword**

 **Summary:** Durante aquella noche en el concierto, Apollo nunca estuvo mirando a Juniper. Sus ojos siempre estuvieron enfocados en una sola persona, pero no era ella. Sus oídos nunca escucharon su bello canto, sino en el dulce y armonioso rasgueo de las cuerdas de guitarra que entonaban aquella canción que escuchó por primera vez y lo cautivó. Sí, la persona que tanto estuvo admirando en aquella actuación era **él** , Klavier Gavin. J

 **Género: Romance. Yaoi y Yuri**

 **Raiting: T**

 **Pairing: KyOdoroki (Klaver Gavin x Apollo Justice), leve JuniThena (Juniper Woods x Athena Cykes).**

-hablar-

*expresión*

 _(pensamientos_ )

 **Estos son tales como en los diálogos del videojuego.**

 **Este fic transcurre en Ace Attorney Dual Destinies, en el final del caso académico.**

 **N/A: Hola, les traigo aquí otro One-Shot de ambas parejas. He leído un Drabble de KlaviPollo sobre el espectáculo en el caso académico y me dio una idea de escribir este fic añadiendo también JuniThena, mi pareja yuri favorita. Espero que les sea de su agrado y disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Los personajes de Ace Attorney no me pertenecen son obras de Capcom.**

* * *

 **··::··Serenata de la guitarra··::··**

 **One- shot**

La noche del festival de la Themis Legal Academy era una para recordar y disfrutar. Una noche en que la gente era testigo de la música y el bello sonido creado por la voz de Juniper Woods, quien ahora vestida con el elegante traje de Lamiroir realizaba una actuación junto con Klavier Gavin cantando "Serenata de la guitarra".

Bañada en las luces doradas del escenario, entre tanta gente que la miraba, ella tragó sus nervios y observó a una persona especial, hasta que ahí lo miró.

El abogado que le robó su corazón, su primer amor estaba mirándola junto con su ayudante y su amiga de infancia. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que la estaba mirando, eso la ayudó a armarse de valor y entonar la canción con una voz que ni ella podía creer que le pertenecía.

Sin embargo, desgraciadamente para la inocente Woods, su amor platónico no la estaba mirando. Ni siquiera cuando comenzó la actuación, nunca la estuvo mirando.

A pesar que las doradas luces del escenario estaban centrados en Juniper, Apollo estaba enfocado observando a la persona, que a pesar que no estaba cantando como la chica, estaba interpretando bellas notas de una manera armoniosa y ágil con la guitarra.

Sus ojos, desde que inició el espectáculo, siempre estuvieron centrados en esa persona, pero no era Juniper. No.

Sus oídos nunca escucharon la bella voz de la chica que estaba cantando ahora mismo esa canción que tanto le gustó desde que oyó de Lamiroir, sino en el dulce y armonioso rasgueo que pronunciaban las cuerdas de guitarra.

Sí, la persona que tanto estaba observando y admirando ahora era **él**. Klavier Gavin, su rival en la corte, su amigo y la persona causante de miles de sensaciones inquietantes en su corazón.

Había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por aquel hombre y había tardado también en admitirlo finalmente. Ahora, podía ser la oportunidad perfecta de hacerle saber.

A su lado estaban Athena, su colega y ayudante nueva de su jefe y Trucy, su maga ayudante. Al mirar de reojo a Athena, pudo notar un atisbo de tristeza en su expresión, eso le pareció raro para el abogado; después de todo, Athena siempre fue una chica animada y energética, debería estar disfrutando de ver a su amiga cantar en el espectáculo. Mientras que Trucy estaba disfrutando de la música, moviendo la cabeza levemente al compás de la canción y tarareando también.

Al menos, alguien lo estaba disfrutando como él. Sin embargo, Apollo sabía que la canción estaría por finalizarse y eso significaba que, Klavier estaría libre y a punto de irse para su casa, si es que no tenía otro acto que realizar.

Ni bien cuando Juniper terminó de cantar y el rasgueo de la guitarra finalizó por último, era señal que la última actuación ha llegado a su fin.

Apollo guiado por Trucy y Athena se dirigieron hacia detrás del escenario donde se encontrarían con los artistas que dieron cierre al festival de la Themis Legal Academy, él dio un suspiro para calmar sus nervios, llegó la hora.

* * *

Klavier se encaminó hacia fuera del escenario tirando las cortinas para llevar su guitarra y guardarla a su estuche. La actuación fue perfecta como lo había sido cuando tocó la canción "Serenata de la guitarra" con Lamiroir; la diferencia sería que él era solista, no hubo incidentes graves y en lugar de Lamiroir, fue Juniper Woods.

Tenía que admitir que la chica, a pesar de su timidez y torpeza tenía una muy buena voz. Claro, la canción no ha sonado sensual como lo fue con Lamiroir, sino más bien uno dulce e inocente como Woods.

Durante la actuación, las luces estuvieron centradas en la cantante, ya que entonaba la mayor parte de la canción y él concentrado mientras componía la canción con su guitarra clásica. Todos los presentes, que eran la mayoría los estudiantes de la academia estuvieron centrados en ellos incluyendo su abogado rival, la maga y una abogada vestida de traje amarillo.

Klavier pudo notar el sonrojo de Juniper gracias a las doradas luces iluminándola, al seguir la dirección de su mirada pudo obtener la clara razón de eso y frunció levemente el ceño. La chica estaba mirando a su rival, quien al igual que los espectadores, estaba mirando el escenario.

El fiscal podía suponer que estuvo centrado en Juniper y la bella melodía de su voz, como todos los demás. No es para negarse, la chica a pesar que no era tan guapa como Athena o Trucy, tenía una gracia que podía ser apreciada si llegaran a conocerla mejor. Se había enterado que Woods, estaba enamorada perdidamente de su rival y sobre todo, ella tenía la posibilidad porque era una mujer y no un hombre.

No podía evitar sentirse frustrado y decepcionado ante esta cruda realidad.

Sí, lo admitía. Estaba celoso de Juniper. Mejor dicho, estaba enamorado de Apollo.

No sabía cómo o cuándo esto había sucedido. Desde su juventud, Klavier fue el centro de atención de la comunidad femenina sea por su belleza, su talento, su frescura y su inteligencia. A pesar que tuvo varias parejas y haya compartido relaciones sexuales, nunca se había enamorado de verdad.

Todas las mujeres, para él, eran iguales. Sin importar lo bellas, interesantes, exóticas que se vieran; cada momento que pasó con ellas fueron días monótonos y aburridos.

Todo fue hasta que conoció a Apollo en aquel día en el Parque People.

Al principio, el fiscal nunca había comprendido aquella extraña sensación que sintió con su abogado rival. Le gustaba verlo nervioso, molestarlo, irritarlo, ayudarlo y pasar ratos con él, aunque fueran cortos. Era algo que nunca lo había sentido con ninguna mujer y ningún otro hombre.

No sabía si era gay o bisexual. No. Lo único que podía afirmar era que Apollo era el causante de todas esas emociones y sentía una atracción significativa.

Claro que, siempre demostró lo que sentía pero nunca le hizo saber al abogado. Esperaba que se diera cuenta o que lo supiera, Klavier no lo había dicho porque sentía inseguridad y miedo que nunca lo había sentido antes.

Tenía miedo que Apollo no le correspondiera, sintiera repulsión y lo rechazara. Si sucedía eso, la consecuencia sería perder la amistad que se había ganado con él.

Eso era la última cosa que Klavier no estaba dispuesto a perder. Ya había perdido a su mejor amigo, a su hermano y a su amada banda, si llegara perder a Apollo también, no lo soportaría más.

Tras guardar su guitarra en el estuche, hizo ademanes de irse para el estacionamiento, donde tenía aparcada su moto hasta que le detuvo una voz familiar.

-Fiscal Gavin –se giró a ver la voz familiar para sus oídos, se trataba de Trucy acompañada de Athena y Apollo. Esto era lo que Klavier, por primera vez, quería evitarlo; podía sospechar que Apollo vino por Juniper para decirle que estuvo espectacular y tal vez, con oírla cantar le cautivó. Se tensó de sólo imaginarlo, mejor se detendría para darle un saludo rápido y se iría de inmediato para su casa. Mientras más pronto, mejor para él.

* * *

Después de la actuación, Juniper no se tardó en divisar a su amiga junto con la maga y su amor platónico. Se sonrojó de sólo pensar que Apollo vino para ella a felicitarle personalmente, estaba tan absorta en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta la sonrisa forzada de Athena.

-Hola, Juniper. Fue un gran espectáculo –saludó la maga con una sonrisa brillante dibujando su rostro.

-Muchas gracias –le respondió sonrojada por el halago.

-Te ves muy bella, Junie –admitió AThena tragando su tristeza, la susodicha lo notó y comenzó a preocuparse por su amiga.

-Thena, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Juniper preocupada.

-¿Ah? N-no, no. Para nada, estoy bien –pronunció con cierta torpeza, para sonreír con nerviosismo.

Juniper quería seguir indagando, pero se calló de inmediato al ver a Apollo acercarse a donde estaba ubicada. Su corazón dio un vuelco y comenzó a acelerarse a gran velocidad mientras se ruborizaba a medida que iba acercándose. En su interior afloraba una felicidad que nunca había sentido antes, finalmente iba a dirigirle palabras a su amor platónico y hoy mismo le haría saber lo que sentía por él.

-Apollo, yo… -musitó la chica quien inclinó hace un momento su cabeza, al alzar su mirada sintió que el abogado le pasó de largo. Su corazón dio un vuelco y el aire se le cortó de inmediato.

-Hola –Apollo le dio una mirada fugaz y una sonrisa honesta, que a Juniper le hizo ruborizar más, sin embargo, el abogado no lo ha notado- Fue un gran espectáculo, perdón si no puedo quedarme más tiempo, pero debo hacer algo muy importante.

Y dio la espalda para encaminarse por el pasillo, donde había visto hace unos ratos al fiscal Gavin.

Juniper sintió su mundo caerse abajo y su corazón hacerse pedazos.

Apollo… él… no sentía lo mismo por ella.

* * *

Apollo había dicho a Trucy y Athena que necesitaba hacer algo, así que dejó que tuvieran una "charla de chicas" y encaminarse a donde, estaba seguro, que había visto al fiscal encaminarse hacia la dirección de salida.

Al divisar de lejos al fiscal Gavin a punto de salir por la puerta de entrada de la academia, decidió detenerlo.

-¡Klavier! -

El aludido se congeló al captar la voz de la persona que ha querido evitar, pero lo más sorprendente fue escuchar su nombre, en lugar de su habitual "fiscal Gavin".

Apollo venía hacia él, eso le extrañó mucho al fiscal, se suponía que la charla con Juniper le hubiera tomado largos ratos y no repararía de su ausencia. Aun así, el fiscal decidió no detenerse para pensar en lo que esto podría significar, tan sólo se hizo como si no lo escuchó y salió por la puerta.

El abogado se extrañó, por un momento creyó que el fiscal lo había escuchado. Pero, eso no lo desalentó, decidió seguirlo hasta poder hablar con él.

-Klavier –llamó. Al salir por la puerta, el aire frío de la noche le golpeó de inmediato y el cielo nocturno estaba adornado de luna y estrellas, pero el abogado no se detuvo para admirarlas.

Buscó con su mirada al fiscal en el estacionamiento hasta que finalmente lo encontró montándose sobre su moto, al ver que arrancaba su máquina, se alarmó y se precipitó de inmediato deteniéndolo de su huida.

-Klavier –gritó poniéndose delante de la moto y apoyando ambas manos sobre ella mientras daba jadeos para recuperar aire de tanto correr.

El aludido se alarmó, apagó el motor de su transporte y se quitó el casco para mirar al abogado.

-¿Qué sucede ahora, Apollo? –pronunció, al darse cuenta que lo llamó por su nombre, el fiscal se maldijo por su descuido.

El abogado parpadeó ante lo que escuchó recientemente, ¿acaso Klavier lo acaba de llamar por su nombre?

-Klavier, tengo que decirte algo –pronunció el abogado.

El fiscal suspiró.

-Tengo que irme, Apollo –

-Por favor, es muy importante –le suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.

Klavier miró con detenimiento los ojos de Apollo, esos ojos que tanto lo cautivaron y lo enamoraron siempre tuvieron ese brillo especial que lo ha notado cada vez que se veían tanto dentro como fuera de la corte. Esta vez, sus ojos se veían llenos de luz, más que esas veces que los admiró.

-De acuerdo –suspiró para sí.

El abogado dio un suspiro, tendría que hacer ahora o nunca. Porque sabría que en cualquier momento, el valor que tanto tardó en reunirlo, se vendría para abajo y no sabría cuando volvería a recuperarlo.

-B-bueno, estaba pensando decirte algo… desde hace mucho –se dignó a mirar al suelo, le resultaba mucho más fácil porque tenía cierta vergüenza en encarar al rubio- Aquí voy –al levantar su mirada, se encontró con los brillantes y hermosos ojos azules de Klavier. Aquellos que eran tan bellos y tan distintos al de su hermano, porque esos ojos no ocultaban ningún secreto oscuro sino estaban llenos de sinceridad- Klavier, me gustas –confesó finalmente.

El fiscal parpadeó, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Qué le gustaba a Apollo? Esperaba que su mente no le estuviera haciendo una mala jugada o si esa palabra tuviera un significado especial.

-M-me gustas mucho. Pero, no como amigo –desvió un poco su mirada mientras para esconder el rubor que estaba pintando su rostro- No te rías por esto o recházame si quieres. Al principio, estuve confundido y no entendía lo que me estaba sucediendo cada vez que estaba contigo pero me he dado cuenta que me gustas mucho… hemos pasado muchas cosas y pensé que nunca lo superaría sin tu ayuda, no sólo en los tribunales sino por todo –era verdad, Klavier le había ayudado mucho incluso cuando el abogado nunca quiso de su intervención y más, luego de lo ocurrido en el juicio de Vera Misham y la encarcelación de Kristoph Gavin. Tanto Apollo como Klavier estuvieron afectados por lo sucedido, ambos se dieron un apoyo mutuo. Uno silencioso pero confortante por la cálida compañía- Eres… un tanto molesto y extraño, a veces, no puedo creer que llegara a gustarme alguien como tú.

El fiscal quedó mudo como si sus pensamientos estuvieran trabajando ante lo que acaba de oír y no fue un sueño o un producto de su imaginación. Era de verdad, Apollo le gustaba y le gustaba más que un amigo.

Apollo al ver que el fiscal no le respondía, no pudo evitar dar un suspiro resignado lleno de amargura y tristeza. Debió haber previsto que esto pasaría, que nunca sería correspondido y alguien como Klavier jamás lo vio de esa manera. Tragó pesadamente e hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en cuanto sintió dos fuertes brazos envolviendo su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. Aguardó su respiración cuando cayó cuenta de una cosa, Klavier… lo estaba abrazando.

Sin poder resistirlo, Klavier comenzó a reírse pero no de una manera escandalosa, sino una melódica para los oídos del abogado. Apollo lo miró atónito y frunció el ceño sin poder entender del porqué el fiscal se estaba riendo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –exigió con una ligera molestia- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

El menor de los Gavin, una vez que se calmó de su risa, se separó a una cierta distancia para encarar al abogado.

-Nada, es que… nunca creí que sentirías algo así por mí –le acarició tiernamente el rostro de Apollo, que se sentía suave a su tacto- Pensé que ni te interesaba más que ser mi amigo y te gustaba chicas u otras personas que no eran yo.

-En serio que creíste eso –le miró expectante- Entonces, eso quiere decir que te gusto también –cuestionó mirándolo con cierta timidez.

El fiscal sin resistir por lo lindo y tierno que se veía su abogado, acortó la poca distancia que existía y le regaló un beso que no tardó en ser correspondido. No había palabras más que acciones, estuvieron un buen rato besándose tiernamente hasta que se volvió uno apasionado y salvaje, la temperatura parecía aumentarse a un grado intenso mientras sus lenguas probaban el sabor de sus bocas. El aire comenzó a faltar, así que a regañadientes se separaron.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta –inquirió con una sonrisa socarrona, Apollo con un rubor más intenso como el color de su traje sonrió tímidamente- Por un momento pensé que te gustaba la Fraülein Woods.

Apollo parpadeó esta vez confundido.

-Espera, ¿te refieres a Juniper? ¿Por qué lo mencionas? –

-No lo haz notado –Klavier lo miró algo incrédulo- Le gustas a Fraülein Woods.

-Ahora que lo dices, nunca lo he notado –por la expresión confundida del abogado, era señal que nunca lo supo. El fiscal vio que era muy denso cuando se trataba de temas románticos, podía especular que ni siquiera lo notó cuando Juniper se ponía a tejer aquella bufanda roja con corazoncitos rosas- Athena es quien le gusta mucho a Juniper –era cierto, en cada ocasión veía a su colega ponerse mucho más entusiasmada y alegre cada vez que se encontraba con Juniper. Entonces, si Klavier dijo que le gustaba… ay, no.

-¿Qué sucede, Apollo? –preguntó Klavier al verlo tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Ay, no. Athena… es por eso que la veía triste, porque no era correspondida –se sintió culpable de que él era el causante de eso, que Juniper le gustaba él en lugar de la abogada pelinaranja- Tengo que ir a arreglar esto.

-Espera –Klavier le detuvo al abogado tomando su mano con suavidad- Iré contigo –no necesitaba planteárselo, sabía lo que estaba pensando el abogado y la situación de las chicas. Juniper al estar enamorada de Apollo, no correspondía los sentimientos de Athena; y Apollo al no corresponder los sentimientos de Juniper, ella tampoco era correspondida. Vaya, jamás pensó el amor llegaría ser complicado y doloroso para otras personas.

Apollo agradecido que el fiscal lo acompañaría, además de aceptar sus sentimientos, se encaminaron juntos dentro de la Themis Legal Academy y buscar a las chicas.

* * *

Juniper se encontraba sola en el gran salón de la academia. Después de su encuentro con Apollo, se disculpó de inmediato con las chicas y rápidamente llegó aquí para desahogarse.

No podía creer que la noche que la consideró una especial, se haya convertido en una noche horriblemente dolorosa para recordar.

Primero la acusan de haber matado a la profesora Courte, luego su mejor amigo Hugh se auto inculpó para salvarla y ahora esto, que su amor por Apollo no es correspondido.

Juniper lloraba desconsoladamente esperando que la tristeza desapareciera y dejar de sentir este dolor insoportable. La realidad era muy dolorosa para ella, cuando tenía que asumir que Apollo Justice, el abogado que le robaba suspiros y sueños no correspondía sus sentimientos.

Y lo peor, fue que nunca la miró de esa manera ni cuando dio el espectáculo reciente. Por un momento creyó ciegamente que, cuando la escuchara cantar "Serenata de la guitarra" finalmente se fijaría en ella.

Que estúpida e ingenua ha sido.

Todo lo que demostró, la bufanda que tanto tejió, no era nada para él. Nada más que ser considerada una amiga.

Quería que la tierra la tragara viva, la sepultara muy en el fondo para que nadie la oyera gritar.

-Junie… -

Se calló de inmediato en cuanto oyó a alguien llamarla. Al girarse, se encontró a Athena, su amiga de infancia mirarla con mucha preocupación y empatía.

-T-Thena… -pronunció con ojos llorosos- ¿C-cómo m-me… encontraste? –preguntó mientras se limpiaba inútilmente sus lágrimas.

La abogada al bajarse con cuidado por las escaleras, se situó al lado de su amiga.

-Te estuve siguiendo –le habló luego de un largo silencio- No quería dejarte sola y pensé que algo andaba mal contigo, así que es por eso… que te seguí.

-Ya veo… -pronunció Woods con la cabeza gacha, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo manchando su vestido, le daba igual. Por lo menos, se sentía a gusto de estar con su mejor amiga- Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

A pesar que no la veía, Athena asintió en respuesta.

-¿Estás bien, Junie? –ante el silencio de la susodicha lo consideraba un no, Athena comenzaba a considerar que su pregunta sonó absurdamente inapropiada, estaba claro que su amiga se sentía mal y más cuando su amor no era correspondido.

-No sé en qué estuve pensando –pronunció Juniper llevándose las manos a su rostro- Nunca me veré bonita ante nadie, ni siquiera con este vestido o cuando canto. Soy… soy t-tan patética –admitió abiertamente, por una extraña razón, sentía que podía ser ella misma y más confiada con Athena.

-Eso no es cierto, Junie –le recriminó la abogada mirándola- Eres bella, siempre lo fuiste y tienes una maravillosa voz que nunca lo había oído antes, parecías distinta y muy hermosa cuando cantaste.

Juniper se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor por las palabras de su mejor amiga, le hubiera gustado que Apollo fuera quien las hubiera dicho. Pero ahora, sentía que ya no podía llorar más por él y no entendía el porqué. Sentía muy bien estar con Athena y haber escuchado eso, la reconfortó.

-Pero… no soy hermosa para Apollo, supongo que era de esperarse que existen personas que nunca me miraran de esta manera –pronunció desanimada.

-Juniper –llamó Athena para encarar el lloroso rostro de su amiga, la miraba fijamente con valor determinado- No digas eso, puede que Apollo no se haya dado cuenta, pero yo sí. Tú eres hermosa, eres una persona muy especial e increíble que puede valerse por sí misma y muy fuerte; eres mucho más de lo que crees y eso es lo que veo en ti –pausó para mirarla con cierta tristeza- Eso siempre lo vi en ti, incluso lo seguí viendo desde que me mudé a Europa. Siempre me haz gustado, Juniper…

-T-Thena –la chica abrió los ojos ampliamente ante aquella revelación. Entonces, era por eso. Todo este tiempo en que vio a Athena muy triste, preocupada, determinada y fuerte era por ella; Juniper nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora y se sentía culpable de ser causante del dolor de su amiga. No sabía como arreglar esto, debió haber visto cuando Athena salió para defenderla y luchar para demostrar su inocencia en el día en que fue acusada por el asesinato de su profesora. Athena era quien estuvo a su lado cuando más necesitó apoyo y siempre estuvo a su lado, sin importar que no fuera correspondida.

-Se qué ahora sientes repulsión por mí y lo entiendo, Junie. Me iré y te dejaré en paz –la abogada hizo ademanes de levantarse e irse de ahí, ya no podía soportar más ni mucho menos, haber hecho saber sus sentimientos en el peor momento.

Juniper la miró alarmada, tenía que encontrar una solución por este malentendido y rápido. Fue entonces, que se decidió llevar a cabo las acciones más que las palabras.

Detuvo a la abogada tomándola por el rostro.

-Junie yo… -no pudo articular palabra alguna en cuanto sintió los labios de Juniper aplastarse con los suyos. Athena tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo ahora para luego corresponder el beso.

Fue ahí que sus sentimientos, en verdad, están siendo correspondidos.

* * *

Sin que ambas chicas se hayan dado cuenta, lejos del salón justo en el umbral de la puerta, se encontraban ambos hombres que estuvieron observando la escena.

-Parece que ambas están bien –comentó Apollo feliz que su colega y su amiga hayan arreglado el malentendido.

-Será mejor que dejemos a ambas fraülein's solas, mein frente –Klavier dio pasos alejándose por los pasillos tirando con suavidad el brazo del abogado.

-Oye, deja de llamarme Frente –comentó un tanto molesto- Se supone que nuestra relación ha cambiado a partir de ahora.

-Entonces, estás diciendo que oficialmente somos novios a partir de ahora –cuestionó en tono sugerente.

-B-bueno, no. digo, sí. Espera un segundo –balbuceó torpemente el abogado poniéndose rojo como tomate.

-Jeje, te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas, Apollo –rió Klavier mientras tomaba al abogado por el rostro para besarlo dulcemente- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer ahora en un restaurante? Conozco un lugar perfecto que te encantará.

El abogado sonrió, pero luego dio un suspiro.

-Espera, casi olvido de Trucy. No quiero dejarla sola y –

-BIP! BIP! –el sonido insistente de su móvil lo interrumpió. Tomando su teléfono, apretó el botón para leer el mensaje recibido.

- **Polly! Puedo sospechar que ahora te estás preguntando dónde estoy, bueno es muy tarde para preocuparte por mí. Fui secuestrada por un extraño y me dice que debes pagar un billón por mi rescate sino quieres que me pase algo malo… jeje es una broma, caíste :P. Nah, estoy bien. Papá vino a buscarme y estaré pasando la noche en la casa de Jinxie junto con Pearl. Nos vemos, dale saludos al fiscal Gavin y que te diviertas en tu cita. Jeje**

 **De: Trucy**

 **xxxxxxxx**

 **Para: Apollo**

 **xxxxxxxx**

-Trucy acaba de irse con el Sr. Wright –anunció luego de leer el mensaje que su ayudante le acaba de enviar.

-Y bueno, ¿vienes, Apollo? –preguntó el fiscal, a juzgar por su sonrisa socarrona, el abogado sospechaba que había leído el mensaje sin que se hubiera reparado de su cercanía.

El abogado sonrojándose intensamente, guardó su móvil para asentir y tomar las manos de su ahora novio.

Mientras ambos iban de camino para el restaurante, tanto para los chicos como para las chicas se sonreían para sus adentros. Todo pareció haber sucedido como la canción, excepto que, en lugar de un final trágico como está dicho en la letra, el día del espectáculo se había convertido en uno inolvidable para ambos.

 **::·::·FIN·::·::**


End file.
